Tsukihana (Moon Blossoms)
by NihonObsession
Summary: TYY. (Touya, Yukito, Yue)


DISCLAIMER: (the first in all my fics?) This is one of CLAMP's most obvious couples, especially since in an interview,  
CLAMP said so, Kaho told Touya they'd both meet again & love another, Touya offhandedly told a girl that he loved  
someone else, & Sakura even asked Yukito if he loved Touya & he said yes. Not to mention that Touya is the only other  
person Yue ever looked at *that way* besides Clow.  
  
I'm not giving any warnings, because if doujinshi is legal in Japan, so is fanfiction. Also, you should know what to expect  
from TYY fics. If you're looking for S/S, leave now.   
  
Last note: I don't know why they changed all the colors in the anime, so all character color descriptions are off of the  
manga. Mabey on the bottom I'll rave about why Yuki & Touya are like Count D & Leon. (Though I like Tet-chan  
better^^) Or the Yue-Yuki=Yuugi-Yuugiou connection.  
  
Most of my friends will be dead shocked that I could write anything so gushy^^ This story is sweeter than 50 pounds of  
Aspartame. & I can't find angst in a dictionary, but whatever it is, I'm sure there's plenty of that too.  
  
^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)~^~(*)  
  
TSUKIHANA. (Moon Blossoms)  
  
  
Yukito walk against a somewhat strong breeze, falling autumn leaves tickled his face. He gently brushed his  
snow white hair behind his ear. He was on his way to a picnic with Touya & his family & Sakura's little friends on top of  
a nice hill that still had green grass while the surrounding trees shimmered with gold & copper & bronze.  
Yukito happily danced down the street with the thoughts of his friends & food & laughter while the wing & leaves  
danced with him.  
  
Fujitaka answered the door. They exchanged similar cameo smiles. As he entered the residence, Yukito saw a  
picture of Fujitaka in his youth. The resemblance between Fujitaka was almost scary, both personality & appearance  
wise.  
Touya & Sakura were busy in the kitchen stuffing baskets with all the appropriate foods they could carry. Sakura  
had to use a stool^^  
Yukito crept up behind Touya & peered over his shoulder & whispered. "What are you doing?"   
Touya yelped in surprise & the deviled egg in his hand flew into the air & landed yolk down on Yukito's head.  
  
Sakura tried to abstain laughter. "Honestly Touya, you're such a slob!" Touya ignored her & scooped the hors  
d'oeuvre off Yukito's head. "Gomen nassai, Yuki"^^*  
Yukito snickered. "Nai, it's my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."  
Touya gently pushed Yukito in the direction of the bathroom. "Clod." Sakura snickered under her breath.   
"Kaijuu!" Touya yelled from the hall as he turned on the sink, leaving the bathroom door open.  
  
Yukito looked perplexed as Touya reached inside the shower & pulled out a bottle or shampoo. Really Touya,  
that's not...necessary..."o_o*  
Touya nonchalantly eyed him as he waved the bottle in his hand. Yukito sighed & tested the water in his hand.   
"Very well..If you insist." Yukito removed his glasses, bent over, & commenced to dampening his hair.  
He looked up at Touya who bearly managed to suppress laughter as Yukito's hair was dripping & going every  
which way. Yukito glared halfheartedly as Touya's face puffed up with laughter at the site he beheld. "To-ya, you're  
being mean.":(  
Touya smiled & put a dab of shampoo on Yukito's head. "No I'm not." He gently began to work up a lather in  
Yukito's hair. "Let's see what else we can get in your hair today." Yukito ignored him & enjoyed his scalp massage.  
  
Yukito rinsed his hair out in the sink. Touya burst into laughter at the way Yukito's hair took on the shape of a  
melting snow cliff. Yukito shook his head like a dog, covering both of them. Now Yukito was doing all the laughing.  
Touya knelled down & pulled a clean fluffy brush from the sink cupboard. "You hair will be dry By the time we  
get there, then I'll brush it for you."  
  
The Kinomoto's were slightly laid back. Fujitaka had to finish packing for Touya. They walked all the way to the  
hilltop where Tomoyo & Syao-Lan were waiting for them. "What took you so long?". hollered Syao-Lan.  
Yuki ran his hand through his hair as Sakura & Tomoyo hurriedly unloaded the baskets.  
"Woah!"^^* Fujitaka said. Let me lay out the blanket first. Syao-Lan got up to aid him.  
"To-ya, my hair is dry." Touya & Yukito sat down on the blanket. Yukito purred as Touya ran the soft brush  
through his nice clean hair, just like Sakura did when anyone combed hers.  
  
Syao-Lan watched with envy as a look of extacy ran over Yukito's face. He was in another world entirely.   
Yukito whimpered when Touya stopped. He ran his hand over Yukito's fluffy white hair. Syao-Lan glared with jealousy  
& tossed a fishcake right into Touya's face. Syao-Lan laughed full heartedly until Touya stood up & chased him around  
the open woods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
After lunch, Sakura & her friends ran off to play (catch a Clow Card). While Yukito started wiping the millions  
of food particles off of his person, Fujitaka took Touya aside. "Touya. Did you know that today is the anniversary of the  
day Yukito & you became friends?"  
Touya looked at the grass below & smiled. "Yeah. I even got him a present."   
"To-ya?" Yukito stood & walked over. "What shall we do now?" Fujitaka pulled a book from one of the baskets.   
"I'm going to catch up on my reading, why don't you too go for a nice long walk?" he suggested knowingly.  
  
Touya & Yukito walked side by side through the woods & all the crunchy orange leaves. "To-ya. Today is the  
anniversary of our friendship, isn't it?" It didn't really sound like a question the way it came out.  
Touya acknowledge without looking at him. "I have no doubt in my mind, Yuki, that ere not just normal friends."  
Yukito looked down & blushed slightly as they continued to walk ahead. "I know you aren't thinking it's because  
I'm not human. I have this feeling you know more about me than I know about myself. I can't remember a day of my life  
before I met you & Sakura. It's so hard......" Yukito began to sob & slow down.  
Touya took Yukito's hand in his & moved him along. "Yes... I do know more about you. More than anyone  
knows."  
  
Yukito looked up at the side of Touya's face, tears catching on his glasses. "You don't know what it feels like to  
wake up & not know who you are or where you came from."  
Touya stopped to face Yukito & gently wiped a tear from his cheek. "All I know is...that my life never really  
started till you appeared, Yuki. After my mother died, my life became a dark sea, & all of a sudden, there was a moon."  
  
Yukito's tears became tears of joy. He reached up to touch Touya's cheek. My life has no meaning when I'm not  
around you, except to eat. I have no family or friends outside of your family. No past. Do you know my past, To-ya?  
Why can't I remember anything before you? Why did I know to come to you?"  
Touya took Yuki's hand & pressed it to his cheek. "Our attraction has never needed words, Yuki. You know that.   
We've never had to use words to express our feelings."  
  
Yuki's tears were bitter once again. "But my life has no meaning! You....you have a past & you know what's in  
store for you. You have a family to come home to! I want to know why I'm here!"  
Touya took Yukito into his arms. He placed his chin on Yukito's head as he cried against his chest. "Yuki.   
You're here with me, that's all that matters. You're here because I want you here, because I love you. The first time I  
saw you, I thought you were an angel, sent down to me from the gods. I know it sounds selfish, but mabey you're here  
for me."  
Yukito sniffled & stared off into the distance. "It must be true..... I can't think of another explanation." Touya  
held Yukito tightly in his embrace. "I love every bit of you."  
  
Touya's mood was suddenly spoiled when he sensed a strange presence in the woods. He had given his power to  
sustain Yue, but apparently not all of it. When Yukito passed out in his arms, he knew better than to try & wake him, but  
he had to let him go.  
  
Slowly Yukito faded into Yue; beautiful & shimmering in the sunlight. Yue gave Touya a long, unexplainable  
look of melancholy & shock before he took off in Sakura's direction.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Latter that night, Touya sat awake in bed, worried sick about Yukito. *He'll wake up somewhere all alone after a  
blackout & cry*  
"There's no need to worry about Yukito." a voice came from the darkest corner of his room & chilled him to the  
bone. Yue stepped into the moonlight.  
Touya shot upright. "Yuki!"  
"Yuki...." Yue mused. "You would call me by your pet name even in this form? Yukito & I are different, you  
know."  
Touya shook his head with a sort of anger. "No! I'll never believe! You can't ask me to believe that!" Yue gave  
him a semi-sarcastic smile. "Just look at us, our personalities? Your love...my false form....how are we the same?"  
  
Touya smiled & rested his cheek on his knee. "You know...I ask myself that every time. I used to see you  
basically as you are now, but now I can see your appearances so clearly & differently. But sometimes, when you're not  
aware of it, you're a lot like eachother....Yuki."  
  
Yue looked down at the floor. "Yuki...I would never let anyone else call me by that name. But you don't love me   
as you love Yukito."  
Touya reached out & took Yue's hand. That's because you won't let me." Yue let the shock settle in slowly. It  
appeared bright as day on his face even in the dark.  
"Yes." Yue finally spoke, slowly sinking to his knees. "Because I cannot forget my love for Clow. My true  
master, my father who created me with his own hands. I loved him, but he did not love me...not the way I wanted him  
to...."  
  
Touya gave Yue's hand a little squeeze. "Yuki. Remember I said I loved every bit of you? I don't care what you  
look like or how you act or even what you are. When I gave you my power, it wasn't just for Yukito."  
Yue stared at Touya's hand & his eyes became glassy. "Mabey I do love you. I only gave Sakura another chance  
because you asked me to protect her."  
  
Touya got out of his bed & rummaged through his jeans. He returned with a small fuzzy box. He opened it to  
reveal 2 rings. "Yuki. I wanted to give this to you earlier today." He placed the ring gently on Yue's finger. "Now  
you'll always be my Yuki. No matter what form you're in, you'll always wear my ring. Forget about Kaho, forget about  
Clow.....I want to be the one who makes you happy."  
  
Tears streamed down Yue's face; the first since Clow's death. "But....Yukito will want to receive this from you."  
"But he did."~_^ Touya ran his fingers through Yue's long silky hair. "You control his dreams, Yue."  
Yue stood up, kissed his ring, & placed the other on Touya's finger. Then he gently pushed Touya back onto his  
pillow & proceeded to tuck him in. "To-ya....." He ran his fingers over Touya's soft cheek. "I know what you can give  
Yukito."  
"Mmm? What's that, Yuki?" Yue opened the door to the hall & looked back just before he left. "You can give  
him his....my...first kiss. Good night, To-ya."  
Touya suddenly felt comfortable & sleepy. "Yuki......"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, Yukito woke up all alone in his house, but he was happy. The last thing he remembered was  
Touya holding him close & telling him that his life wasn't meaningless. Was it all some beautiful dream? Yukito  
stretched his arms & through his morning vision, managed to make out something shiny on his finger. "What's this...?  
He brought his hand closer to his face & rubbed his eyes till he could se clearly. "A ring.....?"  
False images popped into his head; Touya had stopped Yuki's sobbing, pulled a box from his pocket, & placed the  
ring on his finger with honeyed words.  
Yukito lay back on his pillow & sighed with the dreamiest look on his face. "I love my life."  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
